


Fox And Wolf

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: On a very boring day a kitsune walks into Bigby's office looking for a new home. He is intrigued by the wider supernatural world she speaks of and while he solves the case of Faith's death. He finds himself often intersecting with her own work.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Fox And Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to avoid rehashing the games as much as possible.

Bigby hated the summer heat, he wasn’t particularly fond of the city either but it sure beat being stuck at the Farm. Even if scaring the crap out of the other Fables did appeal to him. It had started like any other day, rereading Bluebeards files. He’d catch the sadistic fucker doing something someday and the rest of their community would be better off for it. He could hear Cane order Snow to get him another bottle of wine through the walls.

A timid knock sounded on his door. He raised a brow, no one but Snow ever came to him and she just barged right in. “It’s open.”

Bigby blinked twice at the short curvy woman that walked in. By her eyes he guessed that she was oriental even if her skin tone screamed Irish or Scottish. Her hair was a red orange and long down to her hips. “Can I help you?” He asked admiring her lips and warm brown eyes.

She hugged herself and inadvertently pressed her breast up. The V neck of her grey shirt was a tease but modest. “I just arrived from overseas yesterday, I heard that for those of us who are… more than mundane this was a place to find others like that.”

Her voice was soft, like someone who either didn’t like to talk or spoke very rarely. “Are you a Fable?” Best get it out there, she didn’t seem like a mundy and he’d never seen her before.

“After a fashion.”

Bigby watched as she sat down on the little wooden chair he had before his office. “So… you’re here to register? You can do that with Snow.”

She smiled a little canine quirk of her lips that Bigby could relate too. “The line for that one didn’t appear to be moving. I doubted you were busy so I figured it was worth a shot to ask you.”

Bigby opened a drawer on his desk and had to rifle around for a moment to find immigration papers. They were mostly used when someone found a way to get a glamour when on the Farm. He spun them around and set them on his desk and made sure a pen worked before handing it over. “Just fill them out, do you need a glamour?”

“No shapeshifting is a natural ability of mine.” She picked up the pen and moved the chair over so she could write on his desk.

Bigby noticed her dainty wrists, it wasn’t uncommon with Fables like Snow or Beauty but he had a feeling she wasn’t like them. He watched her write in a fluent cursive. “Nenko? Is that Chinese?”

“No it’s not anything, my family just has roots in Japan so even after all these centuries we like to pick names that feel like our homeland.” Nenko said as she kept writing. “What’s your name then?”

“Bigby Wolf.”

She giggled covering her thin lips with a couple fingers. “Big bad wolf? That’s even less inspired then my name.”

“How so?”

“Nenko, is just zenko with the first letter switched.” She paused on the Fable slash species box.

“What’s a zenko then?”

“... A form of kitsune.” She wrote kitsune in the box. “The nice type in case you were worried.”

“I’ve never heard of kitsunes.”

“I can’t say that surprises me. You Fables are mostly central European.”

Bigby couldn’t fault her there, it wasn’t like any of them really got around much. “So what brings you to Fabletown?”

“A change of scenery I suppose, a chance to meet other highly magical beings. I can work from anywhere so I like to travel and I have family up in Canada so I figured a couple decades in New York and then maybe across the border… I’m trying to find that sweet spot between just close enough to visit said family easily but far enough away that I’m not often bothered by them.” She finished with the paperwork and set the pen down.

“What do you work as?” Bigby asked, it didn’t feel right to just let someone in after doing some paperwork.

“A little bit of a lot of things. New York has a very prominent supernatural presence so I imagine I’ll be fairly frequently called upon by them for healing or maybe illusions. Though I am a dab hand at curse breaking as well.” She folded her hands and set them down in her lap.

“I wasn’t aware of that.”

Nenko smiled with a little cock of her head. “As far as I know the major communities aren’t aware of you. You all pass for mundanes with surprising consistency.”

“Why thank you. You didn’t answer my question though.” Bigby reached for a cigarette.

“Could you not smoke please? I’m amazed the smell doesn’t drive someone of your senses mad.”

Bigby pursed his lips but pushed the cigarette back into the package. “Fine, but answer the question.”

“New York has three Garou caerns and a substantial Kindred population. Not to mention it is one of the few places with a Mage academy. As I said, a very prominent supernatural presence, with so many large groups in one area, skilled independents such as myself are never short of work. Mages often come to me for shielding, wards, illusions and the like. Garou and I do… not get along but even they admit as a kitsune I have skills they do not and while the Kindred are very powerful, they can be rather limited in what they can do. I have a little something for everyone.”

“Hmm. We should talk more about all that another time.” Bigby hadn’t been aware of any of that, his own community kept him more than busy enough.

“I would like that, I’ll admit to mostly picking Fabletown because the wards against the rest of the supernaturals are very impressive. It took me two days to add a little of myself to them so they’d let me pass.”

“That would be Morgan Le Fay’s work, she maintains them.”

“I shall have to give her my compliments one day. Are there any rooms available in the Woodlands?”

“I think two oh seven is up for rent.” Bigby said, he noticed her nails looked like they were kept painstakingly rounded.

“Could you show me it? As sheriff you must have access to the key, or are you busy?”

“No not busy, come on then.”

Bigby retrieved the key from behind the entry desk and they settled into a comfortable silence on the elevator ride up. Bigby found it pleasant how she didn’t try to make small talk with him. He opened the room for her and wrinkled his nose, it smelled like dust. He saw his companion have the same reaction as he let her walk in first.

Nenko looked into the barren kitchen, the equally empty living space. Checked the bathroom through and the pipes and then the bedroom. “Well at least I won’t have to worry about airing out any furniture.” She walked over to the window and yanked the window open.

Bigby noticed that she had a very nice figure, short waist with an excellent back. “There are bigger rooms if you’re interested.”

“No this is fine. When jobs are as they come it is better not to overindulge. Do you know how much a month?”

“Sorry no, I don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

“Well thank you for showing me, I guess I will have to get in that line now.”

“Yeah.” They headed back out into the hall and Bigby relocked the room. “King Cole is out of town so you’ll have to speak with Snow White or Crane.”

That earned him another little musical giggle. “I get the impression you do not care for Crane.”

“He’s a spineless weasel.” He watched her smile again, something about her was just familiar. Or comforting, he wasn’t sure which.

The elevator opened and they walked back towards the back room. The line had unsurprisingly not moved. “I guess I’ll leave you too it. You probably shouldn’t mention your line of work to Crane, I’m sure he’d try to price gouge you on it.”

Nenko snorted with a little laugh. “A room like that should be no more than five hundred, if he tries anything I will just take my business elsewhere. As much as I do like your wards.”

“Good luck with that.”

* * *

Faith, what a mess it had been less than a day and he had two dead Fables on his hands. With only a pittance of a lead in the form of the Woodsman. He walked down the steps to the Trip Trap Bar, Holly was just walking behind the bar of the shabby well bar with Gren hunched over a drink. However it was the third person who caught his attention. He hadn’t seen her in well over a week, once the paperwork was finished she was damn good at avoiding people. “Hey Nenko, didn’t think this would be your type of place.”

Nenko was wearing a blood red blouse today with several of the top buttons undone. Bigby instantly decided red was her colour though he noticed unlike last time she was wearing leather jeans and combat boots. A maroon leather coat was on the pool table and she had several darts in her hands. Her smile though, that was infectious. “Oh hi Bigby, sorry I haven’t called on you. Work was quick to find me, I’m just killing some time here. What about you?”

Holly put a hand on her hip. “Yeah, what'd you want sheriff?”

Bigby pulled his head back into his work and himself away from the pretty woman. “I’m looking for the Woodsman.”

“Well, he’s not here. So, I guess you can go now.”

Nenko paused as she had been lining up a shot at the dart board. “What does Woodsman look like?”

“Big guy. Beard. Flannel. Kind of a shitbag. Hard to miss.” Bigby fixed his tie as he talked. He glanced over the bar and noticed the large glass of still chilled beer. Condensation dripping down the side.

“Ah, you just missed him. He’s taking a shit.” Nenko said and threw her dart.

Bigby raised a brow as it hit the dart dead center. “Guess I’ll get a drink while I wait for him.”

Holly glared at the pair. “What are you gonna order then?”

“Gimme a Midas Gold.” Bigby pulled out the stool beside Gren.

“You want a lime?” Holly said as she moved to stand across from him glaring her pale violet eyes.

“Sure.”

“I think they have some at the bar down the street.”

Gren started to chuckle at Holly’s self satisfied smile. Bigby jumped when Nenko put an arm over his shoulders. “Do you treat all your customers this way? I guess it’s no wonder you don’t have any.” The kitsune purred.

Holly glared at her anew. “And just who the fuck do you think you are?”

Nenko put a hand on her chest in mocked shock. “Why I am a paying customer.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small leather wallet and pulled out two twenties. “How about you add in a Long Island Ice Tea to that order.” She put the twenties on the counter and then backed off to stand by her coat.

The sound of the toilet going off made Bigby and Holly look towards it. The latter’s worry that made Bigby happy he had kept his temper. The Woodsman walked out. “Holly you’re out of paper towels in the…” He trailed off upon seeing Bigby.

Bigby smiled at him as the Woodsman sat down. “Saw your beer, so I figured you’d still be around and look here you are.”

“You and me’ve been goin’ at it for hundreds of years… I’m through fightin’.” The Woodsman spoke slowly in a rough tired voice then sipped his beer.

“Well, Woody that makes two of us.” Bigby said watching him, then got off his seat.

Gren reach out and stopped with him a hand on his shoulder. Bigby paused. “I just want to talk. This doesn’t have to go like this.”

Nenko played with the edge of her jacket, as Gren looked up from his drink. She thought his blue hair was weird but the blind eye was way more interesting.

“Maybe he don’t want to talk to you.” Gren growled.

“Why don’t we let him tell me that.”

“It’s okay Gren.” 

Bigby pulled up a seat beside the Woodsman. Nenko relaxed and listened as the Woodsmen and Bigby talked about things she didn’t know anything about. It was an interesting retelling of Red Riding Hood. The things took another interesting turn, about a girl named Faith who the Woodsman had apparently been beating on that morning. Nenko listened as the Woodsman turned into a blubbering mess with Gren backing him up. Things got fun when Gren slammed his drink down and got up.

The Woodsman jumped up too. “Hey Gren stop this isn’t what I want.”

“Shut the fuck up, Woody. Shit ain’t just about you. It’s about this fuckin’ lap dog. Only comes sniffing around this part of town when the rich fucks in the Woodlands need a shakedown. Ain’t that right, Bigby.”

“It’s not like that. There are problems with the way things go, I get it. But that’s got nothing to do with what’s happening right now.”

“Holly’s sister goes missing and no one gives two shits about her. Paperwork, waiting rooms and that bitch Snow White looking right past me, then ushering me out the fuckin’ door.”

Nenko slipped her hand into her jacket and Bigby got up sharply from his stool and moved up to be right in Gren’s face. “Don’t call her that, people have before and it doesn’t end well.”

“Ha, I didn’t realize you were the bitch of the bitch.”

Nenko rolled her brown eyes as Bigby punched Gren straight in the jaw knocking him flat. “Do you realize that was exactly what he wanted right?” She asked Bigby.

“That all you got?” Gren ignored her.

Bigby shrugged. “Seemed to be enough.”

Gren shed his glamour and turned into a towering white troll like monster.

“Oh good.’ Bigby huffed.

Gren walked to Bigby he was hunched over and at least eight feet tall with massive long arms. “Should have walked out of here while you had the chance.” He growled.

“Come on. You’re scaring the lady.” Bigby kept a calm voice. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Holly turned into a pink troll with large yellow horns.

“Okay how about everyone puts their glamours back on.” Nenko pulled out a rather large hand gun out of her coat and pointed it at Gren’s big white head. “These bullets are incendiary and I’d rather not waste them on trolls.”

Gren ignored her and slapped Bigby into the bar and then grabbed him and slammed him into the ceiling breaking the fan. A single gunshot rang out and Gren screamed as his arm exploded into bits at the forearm a large chunk of flesh missing from it. He dropped Bigby and the wolf rolled away and came up beside Nenko.

“You bitch!” Gren howled holding his arm progressing towards them.

“Stop right there or next time it’s your knee cap.” Nenko jumped up into the pool table to keep out of his range. Again he ignored her and she fired.

The howl was pitiful as he fell to the ground clutching his shattered knee. Nenko snarled. “Quit ignoring me and I don’t bluff.” She pointed at his head. “Take him in, Sheriff. If this one moves so much as an inch I’ll blow his brains out.”

Bigby saw the Woodsman move towards the back door. “Don’t even think about it.” Then he looked to the kitsune that was getting off of the pool table and grabbing her jacket. Having determined that Gren wouldn’t be moving on his own anytime soon. “Do you always pack explosive rounds around?”

Nenko shrugged. “When you’re like five four and a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet. You tend to bring things to help even the playing field when up against much larger foes.”

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s not a yes either.” She clipped the safety on and put the gun on the table and pulled the holster out from the folds of her coat and strapped it on. “As I said, I was just killing time here.” She pulled her coat on.

The door opened and Tweedledum walked into the bar. “Alright, I got a hundred bucks for the first bloke that can tell me something about a girl named… Fuck.” 

“You need that?” Nenko asked as everyone moved at once, Bigby going after the Woodsman.

“Yeah!” He shouted over his shoulder.

Nenko was already in movement. The little man was fat but surprisingly quick. She jumped on him before he got out the door and pinned him to the ground. The kitsune grabbed his arms and wretched them behind his back.

“Who the fuck are you?” The Tweedle struggled to no avail.

Nenko laughed, a high musical sound. “Wouldn’t you love to know. Hey Bigby you got cuffs?”

“Yeah!” Bigby pulled the Woodsman out of the bathroom with his hands cuffed behind his back. “Don’t run.”

“No point now. I didn’t do it.”

“Then you got nothing to worry about.” Bigby pulled a second pair of cuffs from back pocket and cuffed the fat man. He helped Nenko lift him to his feet. “Thanks for the help.”

She shrugged. “Looked like fun, do you need help walking them back?”

“I’d appreciate it. Two people, one sheriff could go badly.” Bigby shrugged.

“Let’s go then. I’ve got a little bit more time.”

They grabbed the two cuffed men and walked out of the bar. Nenko kept Tweedle given that she could see over his head. They walked down the dark street for a couple minutes before Bigby asked. “So what are you waiting for?”

“More like avoiding. Like I said, nice wards on Fabletown. My contact should be showing up just outside said wards in half an hour.”

“You really don’t like giving a straight answer do you.”

“With two extra sets of ears who I know next to nothing about their characters?”

“Fair point.”

Nenko pulled out of the corner of her eye at him. “So you’ve been busy, a dead girl? Faith was it?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh, let me know if you need any help. I may not be a Fable but it would be far from my first murder mystery.”

“Oh really, how many of you solved?”

“Seven so far. Admittedly mostly for the uh… communities I mentioned when we met. Camies sometimes like to get an outsider's perspective.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Not so much when you consider that backstabbing and murder is just way up the pyramid. It’s rather ridiculous how common it is in said groups.”

As they turned the corner red and blue lights reflected down the road. “Oh no, that’s never good. I don’t do cops, there is a light post we can cuff them too.” Nenko nodded at it.

After they cuffed them Bigby spoke up. “Thanks for your help.”

“Your welcome and good luck with those cops.” She turned and waved over her shoulder. Bigby hummed watching her go, she was sure an odd one but useful in a pinch. However now was not the time to be tackling the mystery of the kitsune when the one Faith and why there were policemen at the Woodlands was much more pressing.


End file.
